


What you never think will happen

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Friends to Lovers, Jackson and Derek are Best friends, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, No Hale Fire, Romance, Scott’s a jerk, Slow burn Stiles/Derek, scott’s a bad friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek and Stiles are best friends but then Stiles parents die so he moves in with Derek. Stiles just moved in and this is how they go through life. At the start they are both 5 years old.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles just moved in with me and my family. Im was over the moon but Stiles was happy about living with me but also sad cause he lost his family. Over time Stiles got better and they made there room more there’s and not just dereks.

Now we are 14 and for I wished I had my own room not because Stiles was a bad room mate no I loved Stiles. That was the problem though I have had a crush on Stiles since we were 8 years old. Now that I knows about sex and getting off it’s a lot harder to hide my crush from Stiles and everyone else.

Tomorrow is are first day of high school and Im scared that me and Stiles wouldn’t be friends anymore cause to me Stiles was the hottest thing alive and would have anyone he wants. When we got are schedules I was so happy to have all classes but 8th hour with Stiles.   
  


The day before school started me and Stiles were talking in are room.

”Derek what do you think I should wear? I know I’m wearing the red jacket but what should I wear with it?”   
  


I wanted to say nothing else because I liked it when Stiles went around in skinny jeans and just the red leather jacket that shows of his 6 pack. I said “the red shirt and shorts” cause it’s what the first thing that came to mind that stopped me thinking about Stiles. Think about what I said it was no wander Stiles was looking at me like I had a 3rd head.

“Dude I love you but you have no since if fashion I’m starting to wonder why you don’t look like a fashion train wreck at school” 

“Don’t call me dude and we go shopping together so you, mom, Laura and Cora pick out clothes for me.”

”Oh that’s why you don’t look like a train wreck I didn’t know” Stiles said sarcastically.

“So since I’m a train wreck at fashion what should I wear to school tomorrow” 

“You should wear a black leather jacket and a red shirt to go with my look” 

“And why does my outfit have to go with yours for say” I said a little bratty.

”cause sourwolf we will be since almost everywhere together and for at least the first day you will look good”

”why do you call me sourwolf? Ever since I told you we were werewolves you called me that I’m not sour I’m sweet” I said like it’s was a world wide fact.

”cause you don’t simile and just look sour so since your a werewolf it’s sourwolf if you where a werecat it would be sourpuss. I’m happy that your a werewolf and not a werecat cause I wouldn’t be able to say that without laughing all the time” he said laughing so hard he was crying.

”ha ha so funny. That reason never gets old oh wait it got old when we were 10” I said blankly.

”But you told me when we where 10 and made the name” he said confused.

”right” 

“anyway tomorrow your seating in the back seat of the Camaro”

”why it’s my turn to seat in the front?” I said confused.

”cause it looks babyish to seat in the back seat” 

“so why do I have to set in the back and it’s my turn mom will be on my side this time” 

“I’ll do anything just let me sit in the front seat tomorrow please”

The first thing that came to my mind was to have Stiles sit in my lap at lunch but since I couldn’t say that I said “I will but you have to let me go through your phone and do what every I want for a hour”

”ok deal when do you want to do it I need time to go through my phone”

”right know Stiles there’s no fun if you don’t have embarrassing things on it”

”ok fine” then he gives me his phone

He has to leave the room to help mom with something. The first thing I look at is his picture cause the guy takes a lot of pics. The first one I see is one of him working out and after I went through them I might have sent some to my phone and then deleted the text but he doesn’t need to know that.

Then I go through his text which I found out there’s someone he likes and wants to ask them out but doesn’t think they like him. Which makes me sad cause it’s probably not him and who wouldn’t want to date Stiles that person needs help.

The last thing I have time to look at is his DMs on Instagram which isn’t that bad and also adds a hacks thing to Stiles feed. Then Stiles come in and the timer goes off and he takes his phone back.

”so what did you look at found anything worth wild” Stiles said sarcastically.

”no your just a boring person” I said right back

Then mom yelled that dinners ready so they went to get food. After dinner it was a normal night mom and dad went to there room to do stuff, Laura and Cora went to through rooms to get ready for bed and me and stiles went to our room to play video games. At 9:00 mom made the rounds to the rooms and told use to be a sleep at 9:30 which we didn’t do we play video games then fell asleep on Stiles bed. Which dad found use like and put covers over use then left.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I woke up first and took a shower. When I got back Stiles was just getting up since I was already dressed Stiles had to make sure I looked good then took his shower. Well he was in the shower I brushed my hair and put gel in it and by the time I was done Stiles was out of the shower. When he went by me in just a towel I almost had a heart attack cause of how good he looked. After he got dressed and did his hair we had to go eat breakfast. After that we all had to take first day of school pictures then mom took Cora to school and Laura took me and Stiles to School.

When we got to school I went to talk to Jackson and Stiles went to find Scott. The first thing Jackson said to me when Stiles was out of heat shot was “you tell Stiles you are madly in love with him?”

“Keep you voice down someone could hear you and tell him and no I didn’t tell him”

“He probably likes you to have you seen yourself you have a 8 pack captain of the football JV team and 2nd best player of the Lacrosse JV team who wouldn’t like you”

“Thanks but you should know by now that Stiles it’s everyone”

“Oh I know by how much you talk about him”

“You wouldn’t get if no would say no to you”

“Man you have to let it go you like one other person besides Stiles and when you asked them out they turned you down and made fun of you but let me tell you this Stiles would make fun of you and if he does I can give him a black eye and make him want to change schools like the last   
guy”

“Thanks but I leave with Stiles I can’t just not take to him if he turns me down and if he makes fun of me I have to hear it day and night 247”

“He wouldn’t do that but whatever do. Have you heard who the senior class leader is going to ask out?”

“No who?”

“Scott”

“Wait what? I should go tell Scott that”

“No don’t and why don’t you want it to happen to him his the one that’s bully Stiles”

“WHAT!!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN”

“You don’t know last year on the last day of school Scott was making fun of Stiles for being bi”

“Why don’t I know this?”

“Stiles said he would tell you and how didn’t you know it was all over insta”

“I had my phone taken away and Stiles didn’t tell me and he said he was going to go talk to Scott”

“That’s not true cause that’s Scott with Allison over there”

“Than where Stiles I have to find him”

“I’ll let you know if he see him”

I went everywhere I thought Stiles would be but I found him just seating in a bathroom stall.

“Stiles way didn’t you tell me Scott was making fun of you?” I said nicely 

“Cause I know you would have kicked us ass than got sent home and I don’t want that to happen”

“I don’t care if I got sent home mom wouldn’t have gotten on to me and Scott would have also gotten in trouble for being mean to you”

“But I do care if you get in trouble and he said if I told you he would tell my crush I liked him and his straight so that would have been 10 time worse”

“Can you at least come out we have to get to class soon”

“I can’t”

“Why not”

“I might of talked to Scott and he hit me in the face tell my eyes swollen shut”

The first thing I do was text Jackson to get to the bathroom. The second thing I did was get Stiles out of the bathroom stall.

“Stiles can you please come out I need to make sure your not badly hurt”

“No I look like a monster”

“No you don’t and if you do I don’t care come out before a crawl under the door and you know I’ll really do it”

“Fine” then Stiles opens the door and he looks bad really bad

“You look great I wouldn’t be able to tell somethings wrong”

“Don’t lie Derek we both know it’s bad” and that when Jackson comes in.

“Stiles you the hell did that to you tell me and I’ll kill them”

“Told you it’s bad Derek”

“It’s not that bad Jackson can you please help me clean Stiles up”

“Ok” then we both work on getting the blood off Stiles. Then I call my mom and tell you what happened and to come get us. After the bell rings we stay in the bathroom cause Stiles doesn’t want to leave. About 15 minutes pass before are names and Scott’s get called to the office.

When we get to the office my mom, Ms.MaCall, and Scott are already there. Scott looks pissed but happy when he sees Stiles face. When mom sees use she comes over to look at Stiles and says “are you ok are you hurt”

“No mom I’m fine you guys didn’t have to come”

Scott says “see his fine can I leave know”

Ms.McCall says “does he look fine and no you can’t leave so sit down and shut up” 

When the principle comes in we all have to give statements and when it looks like Stiles is going to lie I say “If you lie about this Stiles I will never talk to you again don’t lie” which I should have said nicer but it works. It takes about 20 minutes to get everyone’s statement then the principal canes in and say “Ms.McCall and Scott can we have a word” then they leave. The nurse comes in to make sure there’s nothing to bad wrong with Stiles. 

When the nurse leaves the principal and the McCalls come back. When the McCalls leave the principal said “Jackson you can go back to class” and before he goes he says “call me later” to Derek and Stiles. When he leaves the principal says “I’m so sorry about what happened today it will never happen again”

Mom says “how can that be sure cause none of the teachers saw or heard what happened and to what I know that shouldn’t be happening. Kids should be safe and this doesn’t look safe to me”

Principle says “I will be making changes and doing more stuff to make sure it doesn’t happen and for Scott he has been suspended from school for a week”

That made mom more mad “A week that’s a vacation not a punishment and Stiles looks bad I’m going to have to take him to a doctor to look at his face. This should be a month or a change of schools for Scott and I’m sure he wasn’t the only one from what Stiles and Derek told me”

The principal says “they don’t know names and with Stiles he can’t point them out I can’t just blame all his friends cause some of them might not of done it I know it’s more than one but this is the best I can do” 

Mom yells “THE BEST YOU CAN DO!!! YOU ARE A BAD PRINCIPLE SO DON’T THING YOUR SAFE I’M GOING TO GET YOU FIRED” Than we leave

Jackson said when the kids at school found out what happened from Scott on insta they were mad at Scott cause everyone liked Stiles and helped a lot of them out and now Stiles wouldn’t lie about that stuff. By the next day there was a paper going around to get the principal fired. At school everyone found out who hurt Stiles and that might not have gotten suspended but most told on them self’s so they wouldn’t have to face the crowd. 

The doctor said that Stiles need surgery for his eye and nose. When Laura found out since she was queen bee of school she made sure Scott friends that did it payed. By the time Stiles went back to school we had a new principal, Scott and his friends changed schools by choice got some and by the new principal for others. Everyone new that if you hurt Stiles your dead. I was super protective of Stiles and when I wasn’t with him Jackson was so it worked out. Stiles was back to his old self and I was protecting him every second. 

Stiles says “Derek can you stop being so protective of me I’m ok no ones going to hurt me”

“I’m not taking chances”

“I need space sourwolf and if you don’t give it to me I’m going to take it and I don’t want to hurt you so just give me space”

“Fine” I said finely.


End file.
